


Scotty on the Ice Planet.

by I_made_this_for_fun



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Ice Planet, Personal Log
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_made_this_for_fun/pseuds/I_made_this_for_fun
Summary: Kirk decided to call Leonard up so they could check over how Scotty was while he was alone (with Keenser) on that Ice Planet. Leonard is there so he could explain about his health throughout the logs.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Scotty on the Ice Planet.

**Author's Note:**

> This was very much inspired by izzybeth who wrote personal log. I have Changed up the plot a lot but it was inspired by their story.

Kirk was wondering one day about how long Scotty really was on that Ice Planet because something told him Scotty was lying.

"Leonard, I want you to come here." Kirk said.  
  
"I am quite busy right now so can we make this quick." Leonard stated.  
  
"Well then you might need to reschedule because I wanted to check over Scotty's logs while he was on that planet." Kirk said while walking over to a screen and inserting the drive.  
  
"Well I guess it is possible if I.... okay I guess I can." Leonard said slightly irritated but began to walk to the screen.  
  
"Okay Log 1." Kirk said and inserted the drive.  
  


"Day one. Tis juist me 'n' wee man but 'twas just a dumb dog tis nae lik' ah murdered a member o' crew. Th' dam dug might nae even be dead. Day one Log' out."

"He seems normal at the moment- Kirk is this really necessary." Leonard stated.

"Bones, just watch it." Kirk said forcefully and skipped a few logs forward.

"Day 12 on this glaikit planet. A've foun' a way tae connect tae programs so it could be worse. Spend most mah days muckin' aboot wi' wee mechanical bits. Log over."

"Still seems normal. We should skip closer to the middle of his time if we want to see any change." Leonard said.

"Day... I CANNAE GIVE A F*CK ANYMORE. A've bin running a wee bit low oan food but other than that 'n' basically only peepin' repeats o' th' identical show I'v' bin fine. Log over." 

Both look slightly shocked to see this change in personality. They wondered how long he had been there at this point in time.  
"We should ask later about how long he was there however he is coping ok at this point in time but it could be better."

Leonard said still quite shocked.

"Let's hope this doesn't get worse or we might need to have a chat." Kirk said before skipping the video forward again.

"Awright log... Day, coudnae care less. Ah have bin wondering. What wid Danny do in this situation. Ehh. Who cares, he's bin deid so he cannae be 'ere. Hey wee man... He isn't there is he'. Not eve' gonn' look."

"Strange... I wonder who this Danny fella is - or was. It does seem to be him talking to himself." Leonard said a little more concerned the more they watched.

"Well let's just hope it doesn't get any worse. " Kirk said who was just as concerned as Leonard.

"Hi again, ah have begun tae limit mah food intake as fit is bit low luckily wee man only needs a pea or something tae eat a day. Ah hae bin th' company o' th' wee man 'n' that is helpful. A wullnae be making another log - I am wee low on space."

"Well this must be were his habit of not really eating came from." Leonard seemed to be getting more and more worried.

"I think we may need to ask Scotty about how long he was there. And how long that diet went on for with the little food." Kirk thought that this would all be for the better.


End file.
